


To Remember You

by TiffinRiver



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, little bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffinRiver/pseuds/TiffinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard misses Frank at Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Remember You

The snow was swirling down past the sheltered balcony, the perfect white Christmas, and Gerard was leaning against the railing. Wrapped in a scarf and hat and puffer jacket he was hoping he was unrognisable. Bowie was playing in the background and the song fitted his melancholic mood.

  
He missed the band, missed Ray and his hair, missed Mikey too, even though they regularly saw each other, he was still too far away, but most of all he missed Frank.  
Frank with his stupid little pot giggle the never failed to make him laugh, and his unfailing faith in Gerard. Frank who Gerard had pushed out of his life in a fit of annoyance. Frank who seemed to be so damn happy, with his family and his wife. With his band and his album. Gerard loved his wife, adored his daughter, but no one else can fill the hole a best friend leaves. Gerard sighed and looked down at his hands, tapping against the wood.

  
He'd painted his nails black. Something he'd only ever done a few times, and never since My Chemical Romance had split. Yet another damn thing that reminded him of Frank.

  
The wind picked up carrying a gust of snow right into Gerards face, and he stumbled backwards into the house to get away from it, inside Lynz smiled at him from underneath the Christmas tree, and Gerard smiled back. He loved this too, this family he'd created, this amazing life he was living, he loved own album, he loved the tours but a Frank shaped peice was missing. He waved away Lynz offer of a drink and brushed himself off, heading back into the snow outside. Bandit's laughed following him out and making him smile.

  
A figure was plodding along in the snow, head down, but looked up when the faint strains of Bowie, Changes, met his ears. The man headed over towards the balcony and looked up at Gerard waving. Gerard waved absently back, still distracted by the snow and his own mind, but then the man's voice echoed up to him, "Hey, man, you've got good taste in music!"

  
Gerard grinned behind the scarf, "Thanks!"

  
The man froze staring up at Gerard, then the he pushed his hood back, "Gerard?"

  
Gerard stared back, "Frank?"


End file.
